Nie taka zima zła
by Stokrot
Summary: Czyli co może wyniknąć z dziwnych pomysłów Sekcji Drugiej :D.


_**Z dedykacją dla wszystkich zmarzniętych.**_

**(Nie taka) Zima zła**

Zimno. Wieje. Śnieg po kolana. Okrrropność.

Hal Kurabayashi postawił kołnierz płaszcza dla osłony przed wiatrem, podciągnął szalik na uszy (noszeniem czapki hańbić się nie zamierzał). Doprawdy, nie pojmował, czemu niektórzy reagowali na przyjście zimy z niewytłumaczalnym entuzjazmem. On sam o tej porze roku najchętniej przeprowadziłby się na Okinawę.

Westchnął ponuro. Oczywiście, Eto nie podzielał jego sceptycyzmu i odkąd tylko spadł pierwszy śnieg, chodził rozpromieniony jak przedszkolak. Zresztą, nawet trochę takowego przypominał — jaki dorosły facet nosi jadowicie pomarańczowe nauszniki? Z futerkiem.

Zgroza. A na dodatek pewnie zaraz zacznie śnieżyć…

_Co ja tu robię, u diabła? _

Oderwał wzrok od zasnutego siwymi chmurami nieba i zerknął na niewielki placyk po lewo. Wątpliwą przyjemność wystawania na zimnie zawdzięczał Sekcji Drugiej, która właśnie tam prowadziła aktualnie tak zwany „specjalny trening w warunkach zimowych".

Co w praktyce oznaczało ni mniej, ni więcej, a…

Bitwę na śnieżki.

Potrząsnął głową. Powinien był przewidzieć coś podobnego, gdy Asakura złożył im dziś rano tę propozycję. Nim jednak zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Kai już się zgodził. I teraz, na ile Hal mógł ocenić, bawił się wyśmienicie.

Uch. Niepojęte. A z drugiej strony, musiał przyznać, całkiem podobne do Kaia Eto.

Ze swojej strony Kurabayashi nie zamierzał brać udziału w czynnościach, które zakładały bezpośredni kontakt ze śniegiem. Nabawienie się zapalenia płuc wskutek tarzania w zaspach zdecydowanie nie należało do jego priorytetów.

Pach. Śnieżka świsnęła tuż koło jego ucha i rozbiła się o pień drzewa tuż obok. Hal ściągnął gniewnie brwi.

— Heeeej, Kurabayashi! — ryknął z dołu Asakura. — Długo zamierzasz tam sterczeć jak kołek? Złaź i walcz jak mężczyzna!

Jak mężczyzna, dobre sobie. Hal odwrócił się ostentacyjnie. Spodziewał się, że kolejna śnieżka trafi go w plecy, ale o dziwo nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego po paru chwilach usłyszał za sobą skrzypienie śniegu pod butami i ciche sapanie. Obejrzał się i — jakżeby inaczej — ujrzał Eto.

Jego partner miał śnieg we włosach, policzki czerwone od mrozu, a spodnie na kolanach całkiem przemoczone. Kurabayashi pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem. Przedszkole. Zdecydowanie przedszkole.

— Czemu się do nas nie przyłączysz, Hal? — zapytał Kai, wciąż mocno zdyszany. — Zmarzniesz, jak będziesz tak tu stał. Powinieneś trochę się poruszać…

Hal zamrugał, nieco zdumiony tymi słowami — którym notabene nie sposób było odmówić słuszności — ale zaraz się zreflektował.

— Tarzając się z wami w śniegu? Dziękuję bardzo, jeszcze nie zwariowałem.

Eto popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Przecież to tylko zabawa, Hal. Co w tym złego…?

Kurabayashi prychnął cicho, wbił dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza.

— Zobaczymy, czy będzie ci do śmiechu, jak na trzy tygodnie wylądujesz w łóżku — odparł kwaśno. — Ja ci nosa wycierać nie będę.

Tym razem w orzechowych oczach błysnęła uraza.

— Jesteś okropny, Hal! Czemu ty zawsze widzisz wszystko w takich czarnych barwach?

— A czemu ty przystajesz na każde głupstwo? — odciął się Hal, być może trochę zbyt ostro. Wiatr wzmagał się, z każdą chwilą robiło się zimniej. Miał tego dość. — Mógłbyś czasem spytać innych o zdanie…

Kai Eto ściągnął ciemne brwi, skonsternowany.

— Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli…

Kurabayashi popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

— Tylko to, że pognałeś za Asakurą jak kot z pęcherzem i nawet nie spytałeś, co o tym myślę. No, ale może dla ciebie to bez znaczenia…

Oczy Kaia rozszerzyły się raptownie.

— Chcesz powiedzieć… — wyszeptał — że… że się z tobą nie liczę?

Hal zacisnął pięści. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli potwierdzi, będzie to z jego strony niskie, podłe i — przede wszystkim — nieszczere. Ale zmarzł na kość, miał podły nastrój i musiał się jakoś wyładować. A Eto, bądź co bądź, był do pewnego stopnia odpowiedzialny za obecny stan rzeczy.

— Właśnie tak — powiedział, uśmiechając się jadowicie. — Myślisz tylko o sobie.

Dolna warga Kaia zadrżała.

— T-to… to wcale nie tak…! — zaprotestował rozpaczliwie, cofając się o krok. Wyglądał na autentycznie zranionego i Kurabayashi uświadomił sobie w całej pełni, że jednak nie powinien był tego mówić. — Jesteś niesprawiedliwy, Hal! Ja-…

Orzechowe oczy rozwarły się jeszcze szerzej, a na twarzy Eto odmalował się przestrach, gdy, postąpiwszy jeszcze krok do tyłu, nie znalazł pod stopą oparcia. Hal poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że Kai dotarł do krawędzi trawnika, który za jego plecami łagodnym zboczem opadał w dół, ku szerokiej alejce nad kanałem. Wydawało się, że czas jakby zwolnił…

Hal Kurabayashi skoczył do przodu, łapiąc partnera za kurtkę na piersi, ale niewiele to dało. Eto nie zdołał odzyskać równowagi i w chwilę potem ziemia uciekła spod nóg im obu, a świat zawirował.

* * *

><p>— Hal? Hal! — Gorączkowe poklepywanie po twarzy i ramionach przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. — Nic ci nie jest?<p>

Kurabayashi uniósł na chwilę powieki i zaraz znów je zacisnął. Wszystko wokół nadal wydawało się kręcić…

— Hej… — Nadspodziewanie ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego policzka, tym razem dużo łagodniej. W słowach Kaia, który w rezultacie tego zamieszania jakimś cudem wylądował na nim, wyraźnie dało się słyszeć troskę. — Odezwij się…

Hal nabrał głęboko tchu i wziął się w garść. Pod płaszczem miał śnieg, bolały go krzyż i prawy bark, ale poza tym — i potłuczoną dumą — chyba nic mu nie dolegało. Otworzył oczy.

— Nie panikuj, durnoto — mruknął, widząc nad sobą napiętą twarz partnera. — Wszystko w porządku…

W spojrzeniu Kaia odbiła się ulga — zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok, jak gdyby czymś zmieszany.

— Hal… — zaczął cicho. — Nie chcę, żebyś myślał… To znaczy… Ja naprawdę liczę się z twoim zdaniem i przepraszam, że tym razem cię nie zapytałem, ale…

— Cicho — uciął Hal twardo, przesłaniając oczy dłonią. Niech to licho… Chciał odreagować frustracje, a skończył ze śniegiem za kołnierzem. I należało mu się, doprawdy. — Wiem. I żałuję, że to powiedziałem…

Kai Eto spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

— Więc… tak nie myślisz? — zapytał ostrożnie, ale z cieniem nadziei w głowie.

— Nie, gamoniu — westchnął Kurabayashi w odpowiedzi. Przecież nie mógł winić Kaia za to, że sam…

— Nie znoszę zimy — burknął niechętnie. Lodowata woda spływała mu za koszulę. — Zwyczajnie nie cierpię. Mrozu, śniegu, tego przeklętego zimna. I marznąć też nienawidzę. Jeśli więc liczysz, że zmienię zdanie tylko dlatego, że mnie o to popro-…

— W porządku — Ku jego zdumieniu Eto uśmiechnął się szeroko. Hal spodziewał się raczej protestu, względnie desperackiej próby przekonania go do domniemanych plusów wzmiankowanej pory roku — tymczasem nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

— W porządku — powtórzył Kai. — To chyba normalne, prawda? To jest chciałem powiedzieć… w końcu każdy ma coś takiego, czego nie znosi, no nie? Na przykład… Na przykład ja nie cierpię pomidorów, Kajiyama-san nie znosi Narity-san, a Kuzui-san… Kuzui-san nie znosi…

— Mnie? — podsunął Hal z krzywym uśmiechem.

Kai przechylił głowę w bok.

— Nie wiem, czemu miałaby cię nie znosić, Hal — stwierdził. Kurabayashi tylko przewrócił oczami; w niektórych sprawach Eto wciąż bywał naiwny jak dziecko. — Ale…

Urwał, nagle zakłopotany. Hal uniósł brew.

— Ale co?

— No, bo tak sobie pomyślałem… — Kai poczerwieniał lekko. — Skoro… Skoro tak bardzo nie lubisz zimy, to dlaczego… dlaczego jednak poszedłeś z nami?

— To chyba oczywiste — obruszył się Kurabayashi. Doprawdy, co ten Eto sobie myśli…! — Miałem cię ot tak zostawić na pastwę Asakury i jego bandy? Nie wiedząc nawet, co takiego planują? Martwiłem się o ciebie, ty durniu!

Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, szczupłe ramiona zamknęły go w uścisku. Hal poczuł się jak w objęciach głodnej pandy — i był z tego powodu niezmiernie zadowolony. Ciepło, nareszcie…

— Cieszę się — szepnął Kai szczerze wprost do jego ucha. — Naprawdę, Hal. Ale… następnym razem…

Kurabayashi popatrzył na niego pytająco. Na wargach Eto zatańczył łagodny uśmiech.

— Następnym razem — podjął cicho jego partner, strzepując resztkę śniegu z ramienia Hala — nie rób nic wbrew sobie tylko ze względu na mnie, dobrze…? Poradzę sobie, obiecuję, więc… Nie chcę byś przeze mnie źle się czuł, Hal…

Hal Kurabayashi westchnął w duchu, spoglądając w orzechowe oczy. Wyglądało na to, że znów go nie docenił… Kai, owszem, bywał dziecinny, zdarzało się, że działał bez zastanowienia i czasem zanadto ulegał innym — ale był też odpowiedzialny. I, wbrew temu, co Hal zarzucił mu wcześniej, nie miał w sobie krzty egoizmu.

— Zgoda — odszepnął, odpowiadając na uśmiech, po czym prawie że bezwiednie odgarnął mokry kosmyk włosów z czoła Eto. Jego twarz była tak blisko…

Tuż obok nich coś miękko plasnęło o ziemię. Obaj, jak na komendę, poderwali głowy.

— Prz-przyniosłam p-pączki — wyjąkała Mari Kuzui, czerwona jak burak. U jej stóp leżała papierowa torba z nazwą pobliskiej cukierni.

— Kawę też mamy — odezwał się zza pleców Mari Keigo Kajiyama. Masataka Hiki jedynie uśmiechnął się na powitanie.

Kai skoczył na równe nogi, gorączkowo się otrzepując — a potem wyciągnął rękę do Hala. Kurabayashi zawahał się na chwilę, ale ostatecznie skorzystał z pomocy. Plecy bolały go bardziej, niż przypuszczał…

— Widzę, że trening był aż nadto… intensywny — zaczął szef Hiki ze swoim zwykłym, nieodgadnionym uśmiechem, zaraz jednak ściągnął brwi, wyraźnie zatroskany. — Źle wyglądasz, Hal-kun. Coś się stało?

— Nooo… — wtrącił Kai niepytany, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po głowie. — Właściwie to… Auu!

Łypnął na Hala zaskoczony, gdy ten niby to przypadkiem kopnął go w kostkę, ale umilkł pod jego spojrzeniem. Kurabayashi zwrócił się do zwierzchnika.

— Obawiam się, że na dzisiaj muszę spasować — oznajmił z powagą i nawet zanadto nie minął się z prawdą. Szef Hiki obrzucił go przenikliwym spojrzeniem jasnym oczu, nim skinął głową.

— Grunt to wiedzieć, kiedy się wycofać — odparł, po czym na powrót się rozpromienił. — W takim razie napijcie się kawy i wracajcie do…

— Do kwatery głównej? — dokończył Hal domyślnie.

— Nie — Masataka Hiki zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Do domu. Gorący prysznic i pod kołdrę. Rozgrzać się. Zrozumiano?

Na dźwięk jego słów Kajiyama naraz zakrztusił się kawą, a oczy Mari Kuzui zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Kurabayashi i Eto spojrzeli po sobie. W tonie dowódcy nie było ani cienia podtekstu, ale…

— Lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć — dodał szef Hiki i tym razem w jego spojrzeniu jakby coś błysnęło — choć mógł to być tylko odblask w szkłach okularów. — Prawda, Hal-kun? Kai-kun?

— Tak jest! — odparł Eto bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale jego twarz pojaśniała. Hal skinął tylko, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

Kto wie, może przy takich środkach prewencyjnych, jakoś uda mu się przetrwać zimę?


End file.
